Building Integrated Photovoltaic (BIPV) Alternating Current (AC) solar modules are connected to an AC bus as they are installed by a tradesperson. During this time, the AC bus is not yet connected to the electrical power grid. The connection of the AC bus to the power grid is made at a later time by an electrician, following installation of all of the BIPV modules and connection of those modules to the AC bus.
Prior to connection of the AC bus to the power grid, connectivity of the BIPV modules to the AC bus should be confirmed. According to one technique, a monitoring device that is connected to the AC bus is used to verify the system connections, but after the AC bus has already been connected to the power grid and AC power is applied. This type of system monitoring approach, however, has several disadvantages. For example, the installer of the BIPV modules cannot confirm connectivity as modules are installed, before connection to the electrical grid. Also, upon connection of the AC bus to the power grid, a five minute delay must pass, to comply with anti-islanding requirements, before any BIPV module becomes active and reports connectivity. If a problem exists, this five minute delay must pass following disconnection and reconnection of the AC bus or the addition of any BIPV module that was not properly connected. Furthermore, the electrician handling connection of the AC bus to the power grid has no mechanism to verify connectivity other than inspection prior to application of the power grid voltage to the AC bus.
In the case of Direct Current (DC) BIPV panels, voltage is typically generated whenever a panel is irradiated, even before the panel is connected to an electrical bus. Panels are “live” during installation, and after the first panel is connected, the electrical bus also becomes live, presenting a potential danger to an installer. In addition, the DC voltages present can be several hundred volts. Electrical trades people are typically unfamiliar with these voltages, hence specially licensed installers are required which increases the cost of PV installation.